Legends' Rage: Episode 6
In a dark room, Wolf sits in a chair. His camera is on, while a brawl is going on behind him. His wife, Serenity, and his children, May, Christian, Persona, Ray, and Crystal are standing behind him... Wolf) *Looking at May* May... ( May looks at her phone ) Wolf) MAY, GIVE ME THAT PHONE! ( May’s fingers move ) Serenity) May, listen to your father! May) *Looks at Serenity* What? Serenity) Your father wanted you! May) Okay *Looks at Wolf* Yes? Wolf) What were you doing? May) Noth - *Serenity takes her phone* HEY! Serenity) You listen to your father from now on. *Throws May’s phone onto table* Wolf) *Looks at May’s phone* Ugh...1 2 3...Get ready...3 2 1...*Presses button to start the recording* Love, an employee to a family... ( Wolf moves out of the camera’s way, revealing Serenity behind him ) Wolf) *Moving the camera* Also, the value to any true family, but h - SMILE! ( May, Christian, Persona, Ray and Crystal smile ) ( Wolf brings May’s phone to himself in front of the camera ) May) …*Looks at Wolf* ( Wolf brings the phone down to his knee ) Wolf) *Fingers move on May’s phone* Good, good...*Turns camera back to himself* Hatred...Oh Wolfgang, I love my family. We all hate you so much...*Head turns away from the camera* Don’t we, Serenity? *Moves camera, so Serenity’s face could be seen* Serenity) Yes, my dear husband. Wolf) May? *Camera is focused on May* May) Yes, he’s such an idiot for dis...ob...ey...ing you, Dad. Wolf) Good girl, Christian what about you? Do you hate Wolfgang? Christian) *Camera faces him* No, I’ll love seeing him dead. Wolf) Hehe, good...Persona? Persona) *Camera faces her* Burn him alive, Daddy. Wolf) Love that idea, maybe I should. Ray) No, we drain all the *The camera focuses on him* blood out of his small, scrutiny, sorry excuse body! Wolf) EVEN BETTER! Crystal) Why don’t *Camera faces her* we skin him, then slice that body of his into small crumbs that would be uncuttable! Wolf) Crystal, my baby girl, I love that idea! *Turns camera to himself* Serenity) We should do all three, honey. Wolf) ... ( Serenity smiles ) Wolf) I LOVE YOU...KISS ME RIGHT NOW! Serenity) *Places hand on Wolf’s cheek* Sure, honey *Bends down and kisses Wolf in front of the camera* BOOM! ( Smoke comes behind Wolf and his family ) Wolf) *Stops making out with Serenity and head turns back towards the camera* Boom will be the sound of your death, Wolfgang. It’ll be the explosion of the hatred against you, yet the symbolism of my family’s love and dedication. Serenity) So beautiful. Wolf) Death’s upon *Pauses and looks up at May* …*Suddenly angered; his voice deepened* MAY! ( May suddenly runs out of the room ) Wolf) GET HER! Serenity) Okay, honey! *Walks away* Wolf) FASTER! ( Serenity runs ) Wolf) *Head turns back to the camera* Embarrassments, there’s always people who embarrass me...ALWAYS! WOLFGANG, YOU’RE AN EMBARRASSMENT! YOUR CHILDREN ARE EMBARRASSMENTS! AND MOST IMPORTANTLY...YOUR WIFE, SAMANTHA, IS THE BIGGEST EMBARRASSMENT! Hehe...Neither of you could do anything without me...And those people, oh Wolfgang, those people...They... Littleseed... Master24... Kyuubi... Jolts... Pyrosmaster... They were all weak...They were such embarrassments that needed to die...Just, some deserved it more...This one person...A nobody in all senses...A brother...The weakest and most embarrassing...I introduce you to... ( Garren and Jane rise from under Wolf’s desk, holding a body up with their strength ) Wolf) Dead DarkusGUY, Wolfgang, meet Dead DarkusGUY...And Dead DarkusGUY, meet Wolfgang... BANG! ( A dragon like Bakugan’s body slides against the thick, clear wall behind Wolf and seeable ) Wolf) Wolfgang, you’re garbage like our good old friends, DG - NOW SEE YOU LATER! ( Jane moves DG’s hand in a waving motion ) '' Legends' Rage: Episode 6 was...? Interesting Boring Funny Awesome Awful Surprising Depressing Disgusting Strange Long Short Others + Others - '' Thoughts on the episode, comment below? Questions: #''What did you think of what Wolf said? Was it organized or not? Was it good or bad?'' #''What could have May done?'' Legends' Rage: Episode 7 Category:Legends' Rage Category:Wolf Category:Serenity Category:May Category:Christian Category:Persona Category:Ray Category:Crystal Category:Jane Category:Garren Category:DarkusGUY Category:Story Week